A Secret Sickness
by et111thompson
Summary: Yang and Blake get freaky.


Yang had taken a seat in the back of class, closest to the door. She heard not hearing a word of the professor's lecture. Beacon may have had some of the best qualified and prestigious teachers in the world, but on this day nothing could draw her attention to the class she sat in.

After Blake had had her temporary falling out with Wiess and the rest of team RWBY they had agreed that there would be no more secrets. None. This resulted in a sleepless night in which each of them had spilled all their most tightly kept and intimate secrets. Yang and Ruby had been a little surprised at how much they had been able to keep from the other. Ruby's large collection of yaoi hentai hidden in a file labeled "Taxes- 2006" on the laptop computer they shared, Yang's stash of illicit recreational substances, and so on. Wiess, on the other hand, had either lied through her teeth, or was as boring as they had initially thought she was, as she admitted only to having once gotten drunk at a new year's party.

But none suppressed more than Blake, who, when instructed to spill the beans had simply said. "I like girls." The rest of them had momentarily blanched, completely thrown by this fact. "I never knew…" Wiess had mumbled, turning red. "I just thought…"

"Well, you wouldn't have known, would you?" Blake had told her. "You never even figured out I was a Phonist, let alone a lesbian."

Ruby was the only one who had no problem imminently accepting this new piece of information. "…ok." Was her only sentiment before rising from her bed to prepare food, seeming to have no regard for the problems this might create for their team.

So Yang sat there in class, thinking about Blake, and how this might impact the team. She looked to her left and saw Ruby, sleeping on her book, warping the cover with her drool, and Wiess, who sat as calm as a statue, clearly mulling over the same things as Yang, but still able to take studios notes on the lecture. She looked to her right, and her stomach lurched a little. Blake sat there, notebook closed, a strand of jet black hair tucked into her mouth, her head resting on her shoulder.

Blake seemed to feel Yang's gaze upon the side of her head, and turned. She gave Yang a sly smile and slide over next to her, until her knee touched Yang's. As soon as their skin made contact, Yang felt a little charge jump from Blake to her, and her chest tightened. "EnjoYangg class much?" Blake asked her under her breath, without looking up at Yang. "Please, as if I could focus on a class after last night." Yang shot back out of the corner of her mouth.

Blake laughed silently, and to Yang's shock, but her hand on the inside of Yang's thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. Yang's stomach jumped up into her throat, and she put her mouth into the crook of her arm to stop her from saYangg anything out loud. Blake's hand wandered, moving down to Yang's knee, than up her leg again to her underwear. She pushed.

Yang gasped as Blake's fingers slipped inside her panties, touching the smooth skin that Yang had just shaved. Blake's fingers found what they were looking for, and Yang let out another gasp as Blake's fingers did her bidding. Her ring and index finger separated her, while her middle finger ran the length of Yang's inner lips. Yang let out her loudest gasp yet, catching the attention of the teacher. He called out to her. "Yang, are you quite alright?"

Blake' hand retreated as Yang stood up. "No sir, I don't feel very well, may I go to the infirmary to lie down?"

"Not feeling well? Of course, go lie down, and come back when you feel better." The teacher walked to the back of the room and held the door open as Yang left. Before she could exit Blake called out to the teacher. "Sir, I think I should go with her, if she's sick, I mean."

"Yes, very well, very well," Said the teacher. "Just come back as soon as you deliver her to the nurse."

"Of course," Blake said as she followed Yang out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Blake grabbed Yang's wrist and pulled her into an unused class room, locking the door behind her. "What are you thinking?!" Yang hissed at her. "I don't even, I can't even…" Blake smiled, holding up the three fingers that had been toughing Yang. "Please, you could have stopped me at any time without anyone knowing, but you didn't, and I can tell you enjoyed you self at least a little."

"How on earth could you know that?" Yang spat at her furiously. For reply Blake spread apart her three fingers, shining with liquid and connected by multiple strands of clear fluid that broke apart and ran down Blake's wrist. "I know my body _really, really _well, and this," She raised her hand, causing a drop of fluid to jump off, landing on the floor, "Does not happen unless you are really into what's happening."

Yang said nothing. She felt her face turning red at the truth of Blake's words. "But we were in class," She replied, feeling feeble. "If you want to try something like that on me, wait till were somewhere more private, at least."

"You mean like here?" Blake said with a smile on her face as she walked over to Yang, pushing her body into the wall. "This is as private as were going to get. Everyone is in class, the doors locked, and this is the seventeenth floor." As she spoke her hands circled around Yang's waist, coming to rest on her hips. "Just let yourself be bad today."

Blake brought her hands under the hem of Yang's skirt, lightly grabbing the sides of her underwear and pulling them down to the tops of Yang's boots. "Step out." She said, and Yang obliged. Blake turned Yang away from the wall and sat her on a desk, putting her hand to her chest and pushing her down.

"Are you sure you want me doing this? You can still stop it." Blake asked, looking at Yang quizzically. "Don't stop." Yang gasped through a rush of blood to her head. "Please, keep going."

Blake smiled and obliged. She climbed up onto the desk, straddling Yang, and proceeded to unbutton her top, until Yang's bra was the only thing on her otherwise naked body. She leaned down and kissed each breast, lingering just a moment on the nipple of Yang's right breast. "They're damn near perfect." She remarked, sitting up to admire them. "Wish mine were as sexy as yours are.

"I'm sure yours are perfectly fine." Yang said, leaning up and pulling Blake down to her face. She kissed her hard, sucking on her lips and tongue.

Their tongues intertwined, their saliva running together. Blake's hand drifted down to Yang's sex. Her fingers worked magic on Yang, steadily pushing Yang closer and closer to an invisible boundary that she broke with a sudden cry. Yang gasped repeatedly, arching her back and digging her finger nails into Blake's thighs. The orgasm was the most intense Yang had ever had. She had had plenty before, both at her own hand and with men who she had slept with, but never like this. Maybe it was because it was her first with another women, or maybe because she had abstained from touching herself since she had come to beacon. But even with all that in account, Yang knew that this was the deal breaker. Blake would stay, along with this newly awakened side of her.

"You came!" Blake said happily, looking at her soaking hand. "I knew I could get you to cum!" She lifted her hand to her mouth, licking Yang's juices from it. "I think we can get along in this manner." Blake looked happier than Yang had ever seen her.

"That made me feel better, but I have a feeling I may come down with a slight headache tomorrow too."

Blake helped Yang to her feet. "I'm sure I can help you feel better if you get sick again." She said smiling. They left the room as they found it, taking only a secret and a secret lust with them. They both knew this would happen again, and they both looked forward to it.

…

Thank you for reading. I will take requests for new stories on this site or if you would like to, you can email me at et111thompson for feedback or requests.


End file.
